orderandchaosonlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Quests
Gameloft advertised Order & Chaos Online as having well over 1,500 quests with more coming in the next few patches. This guarantees well over 400 hours of gameplay from questing alone! Quests are very useful for acquiring loot, making money and gaining experience points. As of right now, questing is the fastest way to level up. Quests are tasks that can take anywhere from a minute to an hour. You can find your current quests by clicking on your character icon and tapping 'Quests'. Quest rewards include copper, silver and occasionally a choice of items (usually 2, 3 or 4). The colour of the text, on the quest log, shows the difficulty of the quest, as follows: Further, a quest with a blue background, on the quest log, denotes a completed quest that just needs handing in to collect your reward. Quest scrolls on the map appear yellow if a player can start the quest and silver if the player does not meet the requirements to begin the quest(usually because of level requirements), or has already started the quest and not yet completed it. To begin questing, approach a person or object with a yellow or purple scroll icon above their head. A white scroll is one where your character doesn't have the prerequisite to start the quest. Click on the person and window will pop up. There will be a Quest Name, a Sub-Heading, a description of the quest, and if being offered, a reward for completion of the quest. Some quests require an item to be turned in in order to complete the quest. If you want to take on the quest, scroll down the quest description to the Accept button. At this point your quest is now in your queue. To take a look at the quests you are currently working on, select your player's icon, then select the tab Quests. There is a list of quests and if you click on one the quest verbiage will come up. If you check the box next to quest name then that quest becomes active. An active quest will show up on your map and a blue arrow will appear at your feet. For the most part, quests will appear on your map as an open scroll. An active quest will have a red X or 0 indicating where you need to go. X indicates an exact location, and 0(a circle) indicates an area where mobs needed for the quest are spawned. A blue quest arrow will point the direction (as the crow flies) to where you need to go. However, there are times when neither icon on map or arrow at the feet will appear. If you want to drop a quest, go to your quest list, click on the quest name, and choose the button at the bottom that says 'Drop Quest'. Dropped quests can be re-started from the beginning by going back to the person who offers it. Quest Walkthrough Click here for the list of different quest and their walk through. Feel free to update as needed according to your own journey! Special Quests Daily Quests can be identified by a Purple Scroll, and can be completed once every 24 hours. Daily Quests are very useful for grinding. Zone-wide drop quests require a number (usually 10) of an item dropped by any monsters in a particular area. These are repeatable, and once you complete the quest, you can get it again to perform the same task. Quests Page A Quest Page on this wiki provides information about the quest such as where to find the quest, what rewards it provides, what pre-requisites are needed, which quest comes next in the sequence, and a walk-through to assist in completing the quest. To find a quest page on this wiki, go to the town or region page where you can begin that quest - or put the quest name in the search box.Category:QuestsCategory:Gameplay